


Will you be my girl, sissy?

by Amberlove1080



Series: Tatsumi's sissification [1]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Feminization, Fisting, Panties, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Stockings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlove1080/pseuds/Amberlove1080
Summary: After the fall of the empire, Tatsumi went on a new journey. The journey towards becoming a beautiful girl. Luckily, he won't go on this journey alone.
Relationships: Akame/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
Series: Tatsumi's sissification [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204646
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: BDSM Fanfiction





	Will you be my girl, sissy?

Evening, Night Raid base…  
After a rather quiet day in the Night Raid base, everyone headed towards their bed to get some rest. All were sleeping, except a certain brown-haired teen. He laid in bed with his hands casually behind his head, letting the day pass in front of him before he too would call it a day. 

After the fall of the empire, the Night Raid assassin guild had barely any assignments, fortunately. So all fighting that he did right now was reduced to sparring and hunting. And this day would be no exception.  
I woke up, cooked breakfast for Akame and the others…then had training with her…It was the first time I’ve won against her…So hard to believe that I could win against her, when I couldn’t get even close not too long ago.

Then…I made lunch for Akame and the others, then I did some cleaning in the kitchen with her. Then I went shopping with her. Then we went hunting together and cooked dinner. Then I took a shower. Hm…the day went so fast…and I’ve done a lot with Akame-chan. 

Wait…it has been like this for quite a while now…I guess we got used to each other…how didn’t I notice though. I made her smile today. When we both sat together at the campfire and ate some meat together…Her smile is so beautiful. She doesn’t do it often, bit when she does it, it feels so heartwarming. If only I could…  
Suddenly his door opened and through it came the woman he just thought about. 

“Oh, Akame-chan. What is it?”  
“I heard you call my name.”  
“Did I?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hm, ok…Akame, I...”

Akame stared him in the eyes with an attentive gaze that melted his heart. But only stuttering came out.

“I am totally exhausted from training.”  
“Understandable.”  
“And what I also wanted to say is…I…h…”  
“Tatsumi…your real training begins today.”  
“What do you mean, Akame?”  
“Get up and undress. Wait for my return. Close your eyes.” Akame ordered and went back into her room to return with a few things that she out where Tatsumi couldn’t see them.  
“Ok…” 

And so Tatsumi got out of his sleep attire except his boxers.  
“Your boxers too. You are no longer going to need them.”  
Tatsumi obeyed and rid himself of his boxers too. Akame undressed her sleeveless blouse and held it to Tatsumi, who looked at her utterly clueless. 

“Put it on!”  
“No, what the hell?! This is ridiculous.”  
“It is not! This is part of your training.”  
“I don’t see how this is part of my training.”  
Akame went in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“I do…More than anyone.” Tatsumi answered without hesitation.  
“Then have faith in me. This is all for your personal best.”  
“But these are yours and I’m not a g…”  
“I won't repeat myself. Put it on or I will put it on you.”  
“Y-yes.” 

Tatsumi put on the blouse, as it smoothly wrapped itself around his skin. So delicate. So gentle. Nothing like he ever experienced.  
“How does it feel?”  
“C-comfortable…it feels comfortable.”  
“Good, now put this on.”  
Akame ordered, back to her calm demeanor, as she slipped off her skirt and handed it Tatsumi. He took it slowly with shaking hands.  
“Relax. You are doing this great.” 

He let it travel up his legs and closed it. His cheeks turned tomato red instantly as he could feel a slight bulge forming underneath his skirt.  
“Is someone enjoying wearing skirts?”  
“N-No, I'm sorry…”  
“You don't need to lie to me. You don’t need to be ashamed of yourself. This is only natural for you.” Akame whispered into his ear, while she softly stroked his erect, yet still tiny dick. She gently stroked his chest as well. Akame was just standing there in her underwear. She undressed her panties soon too.  
“Now undress.”

“Alright.” Tatsumi mumbled slightly bewildered now that he has slightly gotten used to the idea of wearing Akame’s skirt and blouse.  
“Put this on!”  
“A…ok…” 

Tatsumi slowly put on her black panties and her bra.  
“How does it feel…to wear a woman’s lingerie? Be honest. There is only the two of us.”  
Seeing as there would be no use denying the obvious nor did he ever want lie to Akame.  
“Y-yes, I love it “  
“What do you love?”  
“Akame…”

Her stern gaze that slightly deviated from her often neutral stare left him no option but to concede.  
“I-I love wearing woman’s lingerie…and girl clothes.” He stuttered with cheeks red as a tomato.  
“That’s good to hear, Tatsumi-chan.”  
Akame pulled out what appeared be some kind of transparent, black lace cloth. His cheeks instantly heated up once he knew what she held in her tender hands.  
A garter belt…

There was no doubt that she wanted him to wear it. He could see it in her slightly darker, crimson-red eyes. And he wanted it too. She embraced him from behind and gave him the garter belt. She wanted to see him put it on. Because they both know that he’s capable. Tatsumi entered the black lace garter belt and secured it around his slim waist, while 4 metal straps dangled over his thigh. As he was doing so, Akame retrieved the silk stockings meant exclusively for him.

Tatsumi wasted no time to put them on, but he took his time. He let them slowly go up his legs, let the delicate fabric snuggle his legs and envelop him in a whole new feeling. He absolutely loved the feel and how they adorned his legs.  
“How does it feel?” Akame gently whispered into his ear, while he was about to put on the second stocking.

“G-good.” He stuttered, while he connected the metal straps with the upper part of welt on the stockings and locked in the 2 straps on each side. He adjusted the metal clasps so everything would sit comfortably. Akame traced tender kisses across his back. At the same moment they reached for her skirt.  
“I thought you would w-want me to wear this as well.” He stammered. 

“No, because you wanted to wear your skirt.”  
“Y-yes that too.”  
“Relax, Tatsumi-chan. This is nothing weird.” Akame whispered into his ear.  
“Me dressing like this is not weird? You think so?” Tatsumi questioned while he closed the skirt and reached for the blouse and the tie.  
“No, as I said. It’s natural for you dressing like a girl.”  
“If you say so…”

“All that matters to you from now on is what I say.”  
Tatsumi put on the sleeveless blouse and adjusted tie again. He turned around to her, should there be more things he was supposed to wear it, only to be amazed by the sight.

Seeing Akame naked for the first time was unlike anything he dreamed off. Tatsumi knew Akame was a beautiful woman, the most beautiful woman in the world, but this was something entirely different. Her breathtaking face and loving, caring crimson-red eyes have been mesmerizing him from the moment he laid eyes on her and joined Night Raid. 

Her toned thighs, her tender arms, her feminine body and her perfect breasts. All testimony to her unrivaled beauty. And Tatsumi would be the only one to see her like this and share this with her. He was almost jealous of her.  
“Do you like what you see?” She asked untypically gentle for the situation at hand. For several moments the feminine boy was at a loss for words. Tatsumi completely forgot that he stood before his crush in her skirt, her blouse and her panties.  
“Tatsumi?” She asked again with an attentive gaze

“Akame…Wow…you are beautiful…”  
The domme just chuckled, leaned in to peck him on the lips and cupped his chin.  
“I won't take no for an answer. For every time you speak without my permission, you'll be punished. Are we clear?”  
“Y-yes...”  
“And from now on you will call me mistress. Are we clear?”  
“Yes, mistress.” 

“From now an, I’ll address you as a girl and you will answer when I do, are we clear, girl?”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
“Good. Now put this on.”  
She handed him a long black-haired wig, which he put on. Additionally, she put silver glittering high heels onto his feet.  
How the hell am I going to walk with those?!

Tatsumi almost gulped and tripped when he realized how impossibly high the heels were. But he made his first steps, albeit it little ones. They were big steps for him.  
“Look at you. Just like a girl. You are a girl.”  
She moved one of her pillows to the middle.  
“Bend over!” 

Tatsumi looked at her with doubt in his eyes, but reminded himself that if he didn’t follow her orders to the letter, he would be punished, so he went on the bed on all fours, bent over for Akame. He was vulnerable. The most vulnerable ever in his life.  
“You can lie down.”  
“Thank you, mistress.” 

She joined him on the bed and sat on top of him over his ass. She retrieved a few items from her drawer. She softly grabbed his cheeks, slowly thrust her hips forward and made contact with his butt cheeks. The feeling of her hips made him shiver in pleasure.  
“Are you ready?”  
“For what?”  
Akame gave him a firm slap on the ass.  
“Ah!” 

“You don't get to ask any questions.”  
“I am ready, mistress.”  
“Good.”  
Suddenly Tatsumi could feel how she moved his panties aside and slowly poured a cold liquid into his hole. She poured a decent amount of lube into his ass and applied it gently.  
“Ah!”  
“You need this. Otherwise, it will hurt a lot.” Akame said in her calm and caring voice.  
“Thank you, mistress.” 

Suddenly he could feel her fingers up his butt, making him let out a low moan. They stretched his hole, opened it up and every second of it felt weird, surreal. She went deep, back and forth with her lubed-up fingers. 

At first she thrust her middle finger into his hole at a rapid pace for a few minutes and then with the index finger, going deeper into him with every thrust of her hand. She curled up her fingers inside him, as if she motioned him to come over to her.  
What is she doing to me?!

“You have a nice ass.”  
“T-Thank you, mistress.”  
Akame added a third finger and increased her pace. He could already feel his ass opening to a degree that he never thought possible. She just thrust them in at a rapid pace.  
“Ahhh”  
“Does it feel good?”  
“Y-yes, mistress.”  
“Ahh!” 

Akame fit in her entire hand and went as deep as possible. She applied the same finger movement to her entire hand and massaged his prostate.  
“Please…”  
“Relax.”  
“Ahhh….Hit me! Hit me, mistress.”

Suddenly Tatsumi rocked back against her hand. She thrust her fist into him to his feminine, lust-filled cries. He propped himself up like a dog, drooling, salivating mess. She made circles with her hand inside him, stretching out his now gaping ass. For a few more moments she went deep with her fist.  
“It seems someone is enjoying having her ass filled.”  
Tatsumi just noticed that he was leaking lots and lots of pre-cum. She slowly pulled out her fist, making him moan like a girl. Like the naughty girl he was. He never felt so full and now that it was empty, he realized how much he needed his hole to be filled.

“You did well, girl.”  
“Thank you, mi-ahhh!”  
Akame slowly pushed a huge, pink butt plug into him.  
“You are taking it so well.”  
“Because you prepared me that well, mistress.”  
“You know humility. That is good.” 

Akame stroked his ass cheeks and slapped them, drawing out a moan, before playing around with the huge butt plug up his ass, moving in deeper or taking it out slightly. Tatsumi enjoyed this treatment until she rammed it in completely.  
“Wait for me. Don’t turn around.” She whispered and stood from the bed, before she gave him a smack on his right ass cheek. There some sort of rummaging noise behind him, followed by a light tinkling. 

Meanwhile he moved his hips to accommodate for the butt plug inside him, losing a few more drops of pre-cum. None of this could be real. But it was real.  
He would never have pegged the introverted, occasionally shy and cute Akame to be a dominatrix. A convincing one at that. But it was happening. And his member seemed to enjoy every second of it so far.

Why does this feel so good?!  
Tatsumi nearly grabbed his cock, but reminded himself if he disobeyed mistress’ orders. He waited for a few more moments, enjoying the fullness inside from the butt plug. He liked how the color of it was a girly pink. 

Akame’s steps brought him back to reality. He could feel her right behind him over his legs, stroking his left butt cheek, while she slowly took out the plug out of his stretched hole. The cold feel of lube in his ass again even though it was just a bit. 3 fingers entered his hole again and quickly poked his prostate.  
“Yes, mistress!”

“Such a good hole.” Akame mumbled and made scissors inside him, further gaping his ass. She formed a fist again and hit him hard and fast. But before he could beg her to continue, she withdrew her hand and applied a lot of lube this time. It sounded as if she applied the lube to somewhere else as well. Probably her hands. 

“Are you ready to serve me? To become my girl?”  
“Yes, mistress. I want to serve you and be your girl.” .  
As he uttered those words in an almost girly voice he could feel how something plastic strafed the slit between his butt cheeks. Was it the plug again?  
“Are you ready to become my sissy?”  
“Yes, mistress Akame! Make me your sissy.” He said without any hesitation without really knowing what a sissy is, until it dawned on him, when he remembered having read one of my Lubbock’s lewd magazines and stumbled across this topic.  
Akame kissed him on his shoulder blade and then all of sudden…

“Ahhhh ohhhh!”  
Something big was slowly entering his lubed up, puckered hole and it hurt. He really wanted to ask her what she was doing to him right now, but would he ask a question, it would result in grave punishment. He had to trust Akame more than ever now.  
“Relax. Submit to me.” The domme whispered, while she stroked his stiff back. 

Meanwhile the thing was going in deeper and deeper the more Akame seemed to push into him ever so slightly. He could tell that she was being very cautious the way she held his hips. Halfway in, she stopped to put more lube on whatever she pushed into him and let him accommodate to it.

Usually his first reaction would have been to break out in panic, but he knew he had to submit to Akame instead of trying to be stronger than her. He had to go with her, not against her.  
And it felt incredible.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and eased into it. He let go and let Akame take charge instead of trying to overcome her like in their sparring sessions. He knew he could trust Akame. After all…having Akame in power didn’t seem too bad.  
Tatsumi has never felt as full as this in his life. She must have been at least 10 or 11 inches into his hole, each inch making him moan like a whore and he felt he couldn’t take more. He had to get used to her girth at the moment.

“It’s all the way in, sissy. You are doing great.” She whispered into his ears and gently bit his earlobe.  
“Take me mistress, I am all yours.” He returned. The words from him sent a sudden rush through her. A sense of power that she has never felt before. She was in control of his pleasure. No, she was in control of him. Something unfamiliar, yet exciting.  
Akame slowly pulled back a bit before she would thrust back in.  
Akame is fucking me! Akame is actually fucking me with a strap-on?! Ah, it’s so good! 

Tatsumi read about this too in the same magazine. Even though it seemed weird at first, he couldn’t stop thinking about it from that point on. Pegging.  
Her slow and gentle thrusts made his mind hazy as he savored the feel of penetration. His inner walls clenched around the thick, pink fake penis and caused pleasurable friction inside his ass. 

“You’re so tight, sissy. It’s so good.”  
“That’s because I’m a virgin, mistress.”  
Akame stopped thrusting for a moment and massaged his ass cheeks., before she would continue.  
“Your virginity now belongs to me, sissy.”  
“Are you…” He wanted to ask but bit his tongue.  
“You are permitted to speak, sissy.”  
“Thank you. Are you a virgin as well, mistress?”  
“Yes, I am.” Akame replied and slowly went in deep to the hilt again.

“Hnngghhh…”  
“Get used to it, sissy. Soon you will take bigger ones.”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
Akame gave him a firm smack on the ass and slightly increased her pace. 

“You like that, don’t you? You love my big girl cock up your ass.”  
Tatsumi has never heard Akame use profanity or swears, but the way she said it in a low and husky voice was such a turn-on. And at that point…she was merely stating facts.  
“Yes, mistress. I love your girl cock deep inside me.”  
“Of course you do, sissy.” Akame said and smacked him on his ass. 

“Everyone thinks that you are a man…but both of us know that you like to dress up as a girl. Put on pink panties…with ruffles and sleeves…to hide your tiny dick…your sissy clit from yourself, because you know that you are a girl.” 

Tatsumi started dripping again, as Akame pounded him into submission with her pink cock, while she humiliated him. Strangely though, it only made him crave more. So he began to move his ass towards her for deeper penetration.

“But it’s alright now, sissy. I am here for you. I will make all your dreams come true. I will make you wear panties…tights…skirts…and dresses for the rest of your life and turn you into a good girl. We will paint your nails, shave your legs, grow your hair out. I will feminize you into a beautiful girl. Like you should have been. Wouldn’t you agree, sissy?” 

Akame made a hard and deep thrust into him, blowing his brains out. Just half an hour ago this would have sounded utterly ridiculous, but now it was the best thing that could have happened to him. 

“Yes, mistress. Feminize me. I want to be your girl.”  
“In fact, it doesn’t matter what you think. I will do it regardless. Because I know what is good for you. I know your deepest desires…you want to wear stockings and panties, while I peg you with my big, pink strap-on, until you cum from your sissy clit all over yourself.” 

Akame stroked his back and focused on giving pleasure to Tatsumi for now. After all, she wanted him to enjoy this as much as she did. And enjoy it she did.  
Saying all these things to him in a seductive, but also commanding voice, with delicate pauses in between to let him picture everything that she would do to him. It was such a rush of power to humiliate him, while she was pegging him. 

But tonight, only Tatsumi mattered. She bucked her hips into him and made him moan with every stroke. She thrust the strap-on deep into his ass and pulled back ever so slightly to push it back in. 

“All that femininity inside you wants to take over and get out into the world. All that sissy. Real men don’t bend over and take a strap-on up their ass. Don’t struggle against it. Embrace it.” Akame added, while she was steadily penetrating him. Her sissy was leaking of pre-cum again on his sheets. But right now he couldn’t care less.

“Yes, mistress.” He mumbled.  
She spanked his ass and pounded him hard all of sudden.  
“What are you, Tatsumi?” The dominatrix questioned with force in her commanding voice. As if she was an assassin again about to finish off her target. He was about to be finished off by a woman. He was about to be finished off by Akame.  
“I’m a girl, mistress!” Tatsumi moaned, while he was trying to reach for his tiny cock.  
Ahhhh!

Akame had her penis buried deep inside him and smacked his ass cheeks, making him stop halfway through.  
“Try again one more time and I am going to put your sissy clit in a cage. I’m in charge here. Know your place.”  
“Yes, mistress. Please forgive me. I know I shouldn’t do this.”  
Akame bent over and gave him a deep, meaningful kiss on the back. 

“No offense taken. As long as you who you are.” She whispered into his ear. She returned to giving him slow and gentle thrusts, while she grabbed the heels of his high heels. She loved the shift in pace. The shift in power.  
“So who are you?” The domme asked with a very low and seductive voice again. Suddenly a smile spread across Tatsumi’s beautiful face. Albeit slightly lewd. 

“I am a sissy!” Tatsumi answered and rocked back against her with that same smile. Akame bent over again and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. Their tongues wrestled for dominance but eventually he let her roam his cavern with her tongue, while she went through his long raven black hair.

It seemed as though Tatsumi has finally accepted and perhaps even embraced his new self. She could feel it in the kiss. Less tense, with much more passion.  
Maybe in this moment, when she pressed him to search his feelings he finally submitted to her and the idea that he would be a girl from now on. 

“Yes, you are a sissy. It feels great, doesn’t it?” Akame asked, while she went back and continued to peg him at a steady pace  
“Yes, mistress. It feels incredible.”  
“Life will be so much better for you as a sissy. You can finally live out your desires. You can go out and wear a fancy dress…with these stockings…a garter belt…ruffled pink panties underneath…to hide your sissy clit…when you go shopping for a new bra.” Akame hummed and smacked him on the ass again. 

“I hope you like getting fucked in the ass. Because this will be the only you will get release from now on, you little slut. With your tiny dick you can't please anyone. Even my dick is way longer than yours. It’s stretching your hole right now. I bet you would love, if I stroked your little sissy clit, but it’s useless. You won’t be needing it anymore. You should tug it away, so everyone thinks you are a girl ,”

“Yes, mistress. I won’t need it anymore.” The sissy moaned, while her pelvis slapped his ass cheeks repeatedly.  
“If the others knew you were such a slut…they would never take you serious again. They would just treat you as what you are…a sissy slut that loves to get fucked in the ass by other girls.” 

Akame increased her pace and pounded the strap-on into her sissy, while she slapped her ass repeatedly until it was beat-red. She could spot something white inside Tatsumi’s butthole, but kept on thrusting regardless. She wanted to make him feel. Make him feel the pleasure of being taken by a woman. To be a woman.

“Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Mistress!”  
Her nearly animalistic thrusts hit his prostate every time and massaged it. Meanwhile Tatsumi was drooling and drops of semen escaped his sissy clit, while she spoiled her sub with her big, thick, pink strap-on. 

He was putty in her hands, utterly squirming under her touch and ready for a much-needed release. She kept on humiliating him but he could no longer hear her curses. He was driven by his deepest desire.

“Peg me, mistress! Peg me!” Tatsumi begged, rocking his hips against her.  
“You’re such a whore…Ah…I’ll fuck you in the ass.”  
“Yes, mistress. Fuck me!”  
“You cock-loving slut.”  
“Ahhh! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Akame!” 

Hearing her name in this situation made her confidence skyrocket and only spurred her on to ram her cock into him to his sultry and girly moans. To peg him into utter submission, if he wasn’t already, while she smacked his ass cheeks again. She put more force and speed into every thrust, bucked her hips into him and pushed it in deep.  
“A-A-Aaaaakameeeeee!” 

Akame had her strap-on buried deep inside him, when it happened. His first orgasm. His aching, erect sissy clit exploded and blew hot, white stickiness all over his white sheets. His whole body shuddered and he nearly passed out. He was gasping for air while Akame still pounded him quickly to ride out the waves of his powerful orgasm. 

The dominatrix slowly withdrew her girl cock from his gaping ass and spread his cheeks. There was a milky white fluid leaking out of his butthole. Akame spread his cheeks and took a glance. The fluid was just flowing out of him, literally ejaculating. 

“Ahhh…Ahhh…” He moaned, while it dribbled down his butt and then his balls onto the bed.  
“Oh my…you are having a sissygasm.” Akame said with a small and proud grin, seeing as the sticky-semen like liquid was also on her strap-on.

“What is a sissygasm, mistress?”  
“It is a prostate orgasm. You are coming from behind. You are coming from my girlcock, sissy.”  
She went over to her sissy and locked lips with him. She roamed his lips, slowly moving in her tongue, making him moan. Meanwhile, he couldn’t stop ejaculating from behind. The semen just kept streaming out of him. It was nothing short of overwhelming.

Thankfully, nothing landed on his skirt or his other clothes. Because if it did, he might receive punishment. And also because he cherished these clothes…not only because they were Akame’s, but…his now as well. Akame gently stroked though his long, raven black mane as they made out. She could tell that her sub was more than happy. 

Their hands deeply intertwined, while they kissed each other. She trailed down and showered his neck with tender kisses, before they parted lips to catch air. They leaned their foreheads against each other with their eyes closed. 

“Thank you, mistress.”  
“You’re welcome, sissy.”  
“Can me a towel please, mistress? I don’t want to make your clothes dirty.”  
“They are your clothes now as well, sissy.”  
“Oh? Thank you mistress! You’re so generous.”  
Akame reached out and handed him a fluffy towel, so he could clean himself. Meanwhile, she stroked her huge fake penis.  
“May I ask a question, mistress?”  
“Sure.” 

“Did you…get to release, mistress?”  
“No, but that is alright. Tonight was all about you. I am satisfied, seeing as you have enjoyed it so much.” Akame replied with a tender and more importantly genuine smile. Tatsumi couldn’t help, but to peck her on her lips. 

“You are the best, mistress.” He said with his cute signature grin.  
“This is how I can make you feel, if you submit to me. This is how I can make you feel, if you embrace your feminine side and obey me.”  
“I see, mistress.”  
“Let us catch some rest now, sissy. Tomorrow will be an eventful day.”  
“Sounds good.” 

Tatsumi crawled underneath the blanket and embraced Akame, who was lying on her back, holding him close to her.  
“Good night, mistress.”  
“Good night, sissy.” Akame returned, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. They drifted off to sleep wishing each other only fhe sweetest dreams.

Heyo, sweeties, Amber here. This is a fun series I spontaneously came up with. Feel free to leave comments down below and tell me what you think.^^


End file.
